


Tails Don’t Come in Threes

by Polanthie



Series: Tales of Tails [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amoral Stiles Stilinski, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Three more tails
Relationships: Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: Tales of Tails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062398
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #411: Fruit





	Tails Don’t Come in Threes

It had taken less than a year for him to gain his fourth tail. A pack that was made up of Alpha wolves and a dire wolf shifter who was blind of all things had thought it a good idea to try to take Beacon Hills. And more importantly the Nemeton. That had gone down about as well as a lead balloon, they’d hurt his Dad and Peter. He’d been scared and lost his temper, there were still patches of the preserve that smelt burnt to sensitive noses. 

His fifth had come courtesy of Gerard and Kate Argent when he was fifteen. He hadn’t taken too kindly to them, trying to manipulate Peter and Derek by torturing him, Boyd and Erica. That had gone as well for the Argents as you might expect, he still didn’t know where the bodies, or what was left of them had been buried. 

His sixth tail was new. He, Noshiko, Peter and his Dad had gone out the Nemeton for a chat with it, it was unhappy about something and had been letting him know for a while. Mostly he just ignored the tree when it complained, squirrels and birds trying to nest in it or the odd buck or three scratching itchy antlers against it were nothing to worry about. The Nemeton just liked to moan a lot of the time the way old folks do.

But recently the dreams had become worse, more and more graphic. Not pleasant in the slightest, he had his finals coming up and needed his sleep. And no, it wasn’t as his Dad had suggested, the tree not wanting him to leave for university. 

Mist crept around their ankles as they’d arrived, which really wasn’t that unusual, the tree was nothing if not dramatic. But the fact that he could actually feel it curling around them together with sepia yellow colour was all new. The strained laugh, one that should not be strained at all was even more worrying. That someone may have caught or trapped Uncle was in fact down right scary. 

A leaf brushing against his shoulder had been enough to give an impression of what was going on. Darachs were usually a pain in the ass, the Nemeton seemed to encourage them for some reason, but one that could hold a Nogitsune and try to corrupt a sacred tree simultaneously. Not so good.

It had to be someone familiar, there weren’t many who knew of his tie to Uncle, knew that he and his pack had a good relationship with one as dark as Uncle. Though truly, Uncle was getting better. With Noshiko’s help and a couple of well-placed requests to a celestial Kitsune or two, he had become more of what a Nogitsune should be and less of a ‘killing for pleasure’ machine. Not that he’d ever be white Nogitsunes weren’t, being tied to the earth made sure of that. But Uncle was slowly becoming less grey and more neutral. 

Or he would have been if some fucker hadn’t trapped him and had probably undone years of work. Yes, he was angry, so what. 

And then Deaton of all people walked into the clearing to pontificate at them, full on villain monologue. Something about the four of them and Uncle equalling a five fold knot. That he’d done something or other when he’d released Uncle, and that was where he stopped listening.

That the vet was holding a jar in one hand and a caged firefly in another didn’t bode well for anyone, least of all Deaton. He was fond of Uncle after all. The Nogitsune had often been up for a game of chase or two and if they dealt with a couple of problems along the way, no one was really complaining. The odd pained look or shudder from his Dad or Peter he could easily pretend not to see. And anyway his Dad and Peter were excellent at hiding the bodies. 

A slight movement forward by both himself and Noshiko had his Dad and Peter behind them. The amused huff from Peter at that and the little annoyed noise that his Dad made when Peter, he assumed, stepped in front of him had made him want to smile. They were disgustingly in love even if neither of them would admit it, and he was more than happy for them. But it was neither the time nor the place. 

Those movements and noises though had been enough to distract Deaton for a second. Enough that between himself and Noshiko they could get enough rocks moving, Deaton’s head made a quite a pleasant crunch and splatter. There had been a furious firefly, a body that disappeared into the soil and what seemed to be an entity that could have been Deaton dragged off by a vengeful fox spirit or two. 

Finding himself being hugged by his Dad and Peter wasn’t any difficulty at all. Hugs were part of their family, and if he was scenting them just to make sure they were both okay neither of them would mention it. 

He and Noshiko didn’t hug they had been teacher and student after all for all that they were friends now. A peck on the cheek was permissible though. Uncle didn’t form this time, he rarely did around his Dad or the pack. But they could all feel the brush of him against their skin. The laughter more gentle than anything now.

“Alpha Hale, Elder Stilinski your kit will bear the fruit of another rescue. This time though, it settles the debt as he’s of age and more tails mean more power. Tend to your kit carefully there’s more he needs to learn as leaving the tree would bring so much more chaos and fun.”

Not that the comment sounded prophetic or anything. They had learned that a Nogitsune and fun were enough to worry about. Really, he didn’t need that kind of trouble a prophecy following him around would bring.

His dreams that night had been more of the usual the Nemeton moaning about Mother Nature, though this time there had been a little whine about him leaving, just a little one.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted December 2020


End file.
